When All She Wanted Was For You to Feel the Same Way
by Yourfriendthecrow
Summary: When all Stella wanted was love, she tries to find it, from anyone. She asks our dear friend Sebastian Michaelis for his love until she can find a human who Harbors the same feelings toward her, then he could have her soul. ((No she does not fall in love with sebby or ciel. Im not THAT predictable)) OC: Stella Regina/Phantomhive Kuroshitsuji belongs to Yana Toboso, Not me.
1. The sound of sweet silence, lifted away

~New fic! hey there, this includes an OC, so she's mine. All other Characters belong to Yana Toboso unless mentioned otherwise. Enjoy :)

**XXXXX**

Stella Regina was not in a collected state of mind. She was constantly harassed, as a child, by her abusive Father, Marquis Alexander Alisha Regina. Her mother, Janelle Regina, died when she was two, though she has reason to believe her father was the one who had poisoned her in an act of rage for being unable to produce a male child heir, after many failed attempts. Stella tried her hardest to please her father. She stayed out of the way, was silent her entire life, never stepped foot into the outside world beside's the confines of the stone walled garden, thriving behind their enormous estate, and always did what she was told. Though her father rarely even bothered to assume her existence in his house, she knew he thought of her as an unsolvable enigma, and cast her off out of fury for her not being a boy who could inherit the family's fortune and status as the Queen's Head-Knight. Though she hated her father, all she wanted was his love, his kindness, but most of all, his approval.

No one in the Regina Estate really honored Stella's existence besides her place at the table and her ten foot by ten foot store closet like bedroom. As well as anyone knew, if she received any special treatment, even from the lowliest of servants, she would not be the only one punished. Though she knew she could never earn her father's respect, she still tried. Even after receiving smack after searing smack for doing something she was not specifically told to do, she still tried to please her father. She knew he didn't deserve her love, but she tried to make him accept it, with all of her heart. However, she was not aware that, the more you try to heighten, the harder the fall when it all comes tumbling down.

In the 19th century, it wasn't uncommon for a noble to marry other nobles. Stella was no exception. Despite her treatment from all of the residents at the Regina household, Stella was still of noble blood. Her blue blood was as thick as any prim and proper lady of that time. So, when her father forced her into an arranged marriage with another of the same class, she had no room to argue. Though, in her mind she knew it was wrong to marry someone you did not love, she had no control over her own destiny, or so she thought. She knew Lord Elijah Oakleigh, her betrothed, did not love her, nor she him. This was reason enough to assume that what her father was thrusting upon her was wrong, and she would not let it stand as so. She thought of killing herself, just to escape the hell she was living. She would stand at her father's water closet mirror, his razor held to her neck, contemplating how easy it would be to do it. To escape all of the horrors her life had pushed on her since the death of her mother. She tried to think of times before then. How happy she must have been in her mother's arms, listening to her soothing voice lulling her to sleep. One day, She stared into the mirror remembering the one song her mother sang to her to quell her, to rock her into a pleasant slumber. The last line she sang in her head.

'Rest my sweet child, they will not remember me...'

And with that, head thrown back, razor fallen into the sink, Stella fell, into a pool of crimson and the tears of joyful surrender.

* * *

The voice is unclear, she hears mumbles as her eyes begin to slowly open once more. The dress she was wearing in the water closet was replaced with one of long flowing almost black, violet silk. Her body tumbles through the air she is suspended in, enjoying the feeling of the cool fabric against her hairless, heated skin. Her hair swims all around her. Long, golden waves surround her face as she spins in space. If this is purgatory, she would stay here forever, neither going to the pearly gates of heaven, nor the flaming pits of hell.

A smooth, silky voice calls out to her. hearing her name she peers to the side. Her clouded, joyful eyes catch the flick of black wings. Suddenly appears a crow a scarlet perch. He says to her,

"You have summoned me. You desire something, for there is no there reason for my presence if not. You are not dead, yet. I will give you another chance at life. Tell me your wish child, and I will grant that wish. There is but one condition... If you make this contract with me, the gates of paradise shall be forever out of your reach. You shall be banished to the pits of hell, once our deal is completed, for, the payment of your deepest desire, you must give to me your _soul."_

Stella simply nods in response.

"Voice your wish then, My lady. What does your soul desire. I can not grant your wish if you do not speak now, child!"

After 15 years of silence, she has gone all of her life without speaking a word. She has listened to countless arguments, squandering conversations, recitals of poetry and the works of Edgar Allen Poe simply because her father was too busy, or lazy to read it himself. She is ready to utter her first words.

"...love...", she mutters. "I want your honest, fullest, most binding love. Even that of a demon's is better than none. I want your love until I find a human who harbors the same strength of this emotion as I do. As soon as that person admits that to me, you may have my soul, demon."

A burst of black feathers blinds her view of the crow. through the thick, however, she happens to catch a glimpse of two glowing pink eyes and a fanged, toothy smirk.

* * *

They walk away from the orange, burning massacre that is, rather was, the Regina estate. Per her orders, the demon, otherwise know as the Butler Sebastian Michaelis, was to destroy any evidence of the past life she had before her revelation into a new person, with a new sir-name, Phantomhive. Regina was to live with Sebastian and his demon Master Ciel Phantomhive, at the Phantomhive estate, until the completion of their contract. Ciel was the last Master Sebastian had, before he dodged his fate, and became a demon as well. It seems ironic that a person so pure as one like Stella would trust two demons to care for her as much as she does. Though if she can't even trust humans, is it really so far-fetched?

Sebastian could have easily brought Stella to the Phantomhive manor in a second, being a demon, but Stella refused. She wanted to see the outside world for herself, and the manor wasn't so far from her's previously and she enjoyed to fresh air, laced with the ashes of her past. The walk was silent, except for Stella's deep breaths, inhale, and exhale. She was bold enough to ask the demon two questions after the contract was placeed and the contract seal was pierced into her right, sea green eye. The first, his name. The second, "Are you sure you are a demon, and not an angel?"

The demon chuckled at her query, "No I am sure I am fully a demon, though it could get confusing, seeming how we are the one's to grant people with happiness, and angel only produce massacre out of the horrendous obsession with purity in their 'heavenly image'."

With that, the questions stopped, and they made their way to the ever so enchanting Phantomhive Manor.

* * *

Authors note: ok so All of the Reginas and anything pertaining to them is mine :)) anything else is Yana Toboso's ((at leats in this chapter))

Please review and I thank you kindly ;)) No flames! Criticism please, though no hate. I love you all 3 Mwah!

Love,

The Crow


	2. Earl grey tea soothes even lost souls

~ Hey everybody :D I got two reviews! Thanks nomer and Georgina! Upon your request I am updating... NOW. Hope you enjoy ;))

**XXXXX**

The walk was invigorating, but not in the least bit dull. As they walked, Stella couldn't help but notice Sebastian peering at her every so often, a look of almost hunger in his crimson eyes. If this was his way of showing affection, she did not like it one bit. Faking love should not be too difficult for one of his kind, especially so old as he. Stella feared that he would not be able to fully satisfy her need for attention. Maybe this was all a mistake, she thought. Maybe, out of pure fear, hatred, and lust, she would give up her fate, if only for the artificial love of a demon. Yes, she realized a demon could not feel human emotions. She knew his love wouldn't be true. But, it would be the closest thing to true love she would have for a while. She would pretend if she had to, that his love were real, just to spare her making another rash decision to end her pitiful life, again.

The feeling of her hand being envolopped makes her freeze, then involuntarily slap it away. She looks to her right to see Sebastian, eyes narrowed, brows raised, and the corners of his mouth curved downward.

"Is this not what Lady Stella wished?", says the butler questioningly.

Suddenly, her heart drops. The look on his face, so hauntingly human. The sorrowed frown was saddening yet breathtaking at the same time. His eyes glazed over as he looked at the ground. They continued at a slightly slower pace. She thought to herself, pondering his abilities once more, from a different perspective then she had just moments before, when she did not seem to realize Sebastian's presence at her side. Since that moment he inched further away from her and continued to look at the ground. She queried for a few seconds more, then made her choice.

She heard Sebastian let out a soft, surprised gasp as Stella wound her right arm with his left, entwined their fingers, and rested her head on his broad shoulder. The heat radiating from her body made her feel safe, and his deep, thumping heart beat made him feel more alive. She didn't realize demons could have Hearts as well. Stella stayed like this for the remainder of the trip, eyes never wandering from the path ahead, gripping Sebastian's arm tightly. He must be an incredible actor she thought to herself, as they continued another mile towards the Phantomhive manor.

* * *

Stella stared into the cup of hot brown liquid in front of her. She sat at a long mahogany table in the dining room at the Phantomhive manor. Across the table sits Ciel Phantomhive, aged only 13 years and as proud as ever. She notices him staring at her with a look of near confusion. Does he expect her to drink this? It smells quite bitter and dares to reiterate her thoughts to him, her first words to him. He leans back in his chair and laughs at her. This makes her blush and she looks back at the cup, embarrassed. She starts to swirl her finger around the rim of the hot china cup.

"Sebastian. it's been so long since I've had tea I nearly forgot. Bring out some sugar cubes and put some in Lady Stella's drink." the butler bows and turns to fetch the sugar.

"I am sorry for my comment, Earl.", Stella says quietly, still fixed on circling her finger on the rim of the cup.

" No need to apologize, my Lady. I was merely amused that you hadn't had tea before. I hear of young women not preferring tea, but to not even know what it looks and smells like? that's simply unheard of. You were a young noble women correct?"

She looks up at him and then back down, blushing deeper now at her mistake. "Tea was a luxury in my house. Whenever my father did acknowledge my existence, he never offered me tea. He told me I wasn't worthy enough for tea since the only reason I was still alive was to keep the press off his charge." She smiled at her self then frowned, happy that she was free from that horrible life, but angered at the memories that will inevitably continue to haunt her.

As Ciel mouths a quiet 'sorry', Sebastian returns with a glass of sparkling sugar cubes. He sets them in front of Stella and drops two into her cup. He waits for them to dissolve, give the cup a cool blow, and hands it back to her.

"There. The tea should be nice and sweet now.", he glances at her, a smile gracing his handsome face.  
She takes a sip and sits stunned at the taste. After fifteen years of leftover meat scraps, peas, brown bread, and water, she had never consumed something with some much warmth, so much flavor. Ciel notices her eyes perk up after she sips and smiles.

"It's called Earl Grey tea. It is my absolute favorite, or, rather was.", his smile fades a bit. "I haven't had tea in nearly three years now. Human food is quite tasteless to me for some reason."

Stella drains her cup and tries to keep a warm face. "Well, at least I'm here to drink all of the tea!", She smiles back at him, urging him to do the same.

His lips do in fact bless him with a small smile, "Yes, It is a very good thing you are here.", The true meaning not showing quite as clear to Stella as it should have. They will finally have a reason to smile again.

* * *

Stella stands in front of a floor to ceiling mirror in her new room, two doors down from Ciel's, only separated by his Study. She stares at her reflection in the mirror. Her long blonde hair, her plain grey dress just gracing her knees, her black shawl, her hallowed eyes, but mostly her neck. She wonders why it is not still covered in blood with no stitches, in fact, no wound to be found. It's as if taking a blade to her neck was all a part of a far away dream and not something that happened in the middle of the night, only hours before. In the maroon colored wardrobe across from her canopy bed, the doors are open, showing her the contents of its nearly filled interior. Over twenty jeweled gowns and five lace dressing slips hang on the rack inside. The drawers are stocked with corsets, undergarments, garters and nightgowns.

"Exquisite, aren't they?"

Stella turns to see Ciel, Sebastian, and another person, a maid in glasses, stand in the doorway. The speaker, Ciel steps away from the other two and fingers the fabric of a particularly different gown. It's blue silk, much heavier and more womanly than the other gowns. He stops and looks her up and down.

"These gowns belonged to my fiancee, before she learned of my 'death'. These were her mourning gifts. Her reason was that I should always remember how beautiful she looked in them, most of them.", he lets go of the blue dress then turns fully toward her.

"In my sixteen years of life as a breathing _creature, _shall I say, I never seemed to have a need for a woman's hand-maid. In this time of need, I hope Mey-rin will do." He motions to the maid and she steps forward and curtsies to Stella. She doesn't know what to do so she meekly smiles back at her, making Mey-rin blush a little.

"Pleasant to meet you, my Lady." She says quite loudly. "Shall I ready you for bed then Miss?"

Stella looks to Ciel. Smiling, he and Sebastian start to take their leave. Just after Ciel leaves, Sebastian turns back around, walks toward Stella, kneels down, takes her hand and kisses it.

"Pleasant dreams, My Lady." He straightens up, bows and turns to leave once more. He closes the door behind him, leaving Mey-rin and Stella alone in her room, Stella blushing, and Mey-rin's nose dripping blood.

* * *

~Hey hey hey! I hope you enjoyed! If you want more, review the story :D Much appreciated, will update soon3

Love, The Crow


End file.
